


A Moment in Snow

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: A moment to remember, Boys In Love, Datastorm December, Datastormshipping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowfall, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: “When I was a child, I would make them with Dr. Taki and Dr. Asou every time it snowed.”It was yet another fond memory about the snow, and Ryoken wanted to experience such a moment with Yusaku this time.For Datastorm December 2019: Day 02
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Stardust, Star Bright [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214109
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	A Moment in Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Datastorm December 2019: Day 02  
> //Snowfall
> 
> This is my submission for the Snowfall prompt. The two share a moment under the snow... 
> 
> Takes place after the events of Writing Life and is somewhat a sequel to Winter Bliss. But this can be read as a standalone. Happy Reading! <3

Yesterday’s forecast was right on the money.

When Ryoken woke up from his slumber, the morning greeted him with a world of white. Here and there, snow blanketed the ground, and had accumulated enough to cover the grass and pathway. Feathers of snow were still drifting down, but it had clearly snowed much harder during the night.

Wrapping himself with a thick coat and scarf, Ryoken made his way outside to admire one of nature’s wonders. He loved to feel the snow on his face as it floated down ever so gently from the gray sky above. However, something else drew his gaze, because amidst all the white, there was a column of black who happened to be…

“Yusaku?” Ryoken was a little taken aback to see him standing there. Yusaku was quite sensitive to the cold and he hardly had anything warm on except for a hoodie jacket over his pajamas. He hoped he wouldn’t catch a cold after this and made his way over to him, calling out his name as he did.

Yusaku snapped out of his reverie and turned his head to see Ryoken approaching. “Ah, Ryoken… Good morning,” he greeted, still looking a bit daze.

“You’re dressed too lightly, Yusaku,” Ryoken cautioned him. “Do you want to get sick?”

“Mm, my bad…” Yusaku gave him a rueful, slightly guilty smile. “When I saw that it was snowing, I couldn’t resist coming out here. It brings back memories…” His face was serene and incredibly soft, with a nostalgic quality as he looked up at the sky again. He had fond memories of snowball fights, snowman building, sledding down hills with Ryoken, the Ignis and their partners. There were tender memoirs of warm kisses and gentle caresses that he cherished deeply. He remembered them all like it was yesterday.

And along with those memories, the snow held a very deep meaning for the both of them. Regarded for more than its beauty and purity, it had this mysterious effect to make them feel at peace, just like how they felt whenever they were together. It reminded them of each other the most.

However, despite the snow around them, Ryoken couldn’t just overlook the fact that Yusaku’s fingertips had already turned red. Yusaku didn’t seem to notice or care, and gave no indication of moving anytime soon, which was concerning. For this reason, he took Yusaku’s hands and rubbed them with his before blowing his warm breath on them. “You’ve been out here for quite a while, haven’t you? You’re freezing.”

Yusaku’s cheeks flushed a deep red at his gesture before a faint smile pulled at his eyes. “You’ll keep me warm, won’t you?”

It was Ryoken’s turn to blush, and for a moment he didn’t know what to say. But he couldn’t look away from eyes that glimmered like emerald. As a familiar warmth rushed through his body, he took a breath and smiled with pleasant resignation. He then took off his scarf and gently wrapped it around Yusaku’s neck. “This will have to do, for now,” he told him.

For some inexplicable reason, Yusaku looked a bit disappointed. “Not what I had in mind, though…” he muttered under his breath.

“Oh?” Ryoken’s eyes took on a sudden mischievous look, and he grinned playfully. “Well, I can think of several _intimate_ ways to keep you warm,” he said suggestively and took great delight in his blush. “Would you like me indulge you?”

Yusaku averted his eyes away, pulling up the scarf to cover his mouth and nose. “Seriously, it’s way too early in the morning and way too cold for that, Ryoken.”

It was clear that Yusaku was embarrassed, which was really cute, and Ryoken couldn’t help but giggle. “All right, fine. I’ll stop right there. But I was thinking that maybe you’d like to play in the snow, instead of just watching it.”

Yusaku blinked up at him. “You mean a snowball fight?”

“It wouldn’t be that challenging if it’s just the two of us.”

“Speaking of… Aren’t we having one soon in Cyberse? Ai and the others have been practicing.”

“The Ignis are really making it an annual event, huh?”

“Well, they had a lot of fun last year, so they wanted to do it again. They’re really kids at heart.”

“So, we’re dividing into teams again.”

“About that…” Yusaku shifted, looking oddly uncomfortable, before a look of determination crossed his features. “I’m not planning to lose to you this year.”

Ryoken raised an elegant brow. “You don’t wish for us to be on the same team?”

Out of nowhere Yusaku blushed and looked away. “No, it’s nothing like that. Of course, I want to be on the same team as you… But also not…” He fidgeted and mumbled something under his breath that Ryoken couldn’t quite hear. Then finally he looked up into Ryoken’s eyes seriously, as if he had made up his mind about something important. “Ryoken, you l-like me, don’t you?”

Ryoken felt his eyes go wide. Why was Yusaku bringing _that_ up now? “You know I do,” he answered sincerely. “And it’s more than just like.” 

Yusaku relaxed visibly and smiled softly, relief shining like stars in his eyes. “Y-Yeah… Of course.”

“Why are you even asking me that? Does it have anything to do with the snowball fight?”

“Well…” Yusaku looked down and fell silent for a while. “In case we end up on different teams…”

Ryoken could see that Yusaku seemed quite nervous for someone who was usually blunt and straightforward. What on earth was he trying to tell him? “Yusaku, will it be a problem if we’re on different teams?”

“J-Just promise me you won’t pull any of your tricks again.” The way Yusaku said it was somewhat awkward.

It definitely wasn’t the reply Ryoken was expecting, but he quickly realized what Yusaku had been self-conscious about and suddenly felt a little mischievous. “What do you mean by _tricks_?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

There was reluctance. Yusaku wouldn’t dare look at him in the eye. “None of your surprise attacks, understand?”

“Oh? I don’t recall it being against the rules.”

“No, it should definitely be against the rules.” Yusaku was being adamant about it. “In the first place, you just don’t go kissing your opponent during battle, even if it is for distraction.”

“Hoh…?” An evocative smirk played on Ryoken’s face. He slipped his fingers beneath his chin and tilted that green gaze up to his. “We don’t make the rules, Yusaku.” He kept his voice low, rich, and alluring, as he let his eyes drop to Yusaku’s lips. Though a little dry from the cold, the tender pink flesh of Yusaku’s lips looked so appealing that he was tempted to savor them right there. “And you better prepare yourself, because I’ll do my best to claim the prize I so desire.”

The velvet tone swirled in Yusaku’s head, and he swallowed discernibly. It was crazy how Ryoken’s voice always had this unsteadying effect on him. He tried to act indifferent, but the intense look Ryoken gave him almost made him lose his composure. He was sure he blushed, but he held his ground and became more resolute. “I will definitely not lose to you.”

The challenging words was met with a chuckle, and then Ryoken pulled his hand away. “I swear you’re more fired up about this than being in a Duel.”

“Whose fault do you think it is?”

“Sorry, not so sorry?”

“Go build a snowman or something,” Yusaku said, rolling his eyes.

Ryoken chuckled lightly. “Well, I don’t think we can make a snowman…or a fort. There isn’t nearly enough snow. But I know what we can do.” The idea struck him just now. “Give me a minute,” he said to Yusaku, and began to search the yard for berries and leaves. 

Yusaku watched Ryoken silently, wondering what he was up to, but it wasn’t long before Ryoken finished.

Satisfied with how it turned out, Ryoken carefully picked up his little project and carried it over to Yusaku. “I hope you like it.”

Yusaku blinked once, then twice, and just stared at the thing, as if it was a strange alien being. “Is this a…bunny?” It had an oblong-shaped snowball for a body, red berries for eyes, and leaves as its ears.

“A snow bunny,” Ryoken illuminated. “When I was a child, I would make them with Dr. Taki and Dr. Asou every time it snowed.” It was yet another fond memory about the snow, and he wanted to experience such a moment with Yusaku this time. “So, what do you think?”

“Well, I guess it is…cute,” Yusaku confessed almost hesitantly. “It’s just that I didn’t expect this from you. It’s not every day I get to see this childlike side of yours.” He cupped his hands around Ryoken’s, pleased that he was able to see something so rare that he couldn’t help but smile with tenderness. “It’s kind of nice. From now on let’s makes them together, okay?”

Even through the stinging snow, Ryoken felt a faint a faint warmth from Yusaku’s hands. He returned the smile with equal affection, his heart soaring with happiness. “Of course. But we should really head back inside now.” He carefully settled the snow bunny into Yusaku’s palms before he reached up to dust the flecks of snow from the younger boy’s head. “If we were to catch ill, Spectre would get upset with us.”

“And Ai would just complain to us for being careless,” Yusaku added with a sigh. He then looked down at the snow bunny Ryoken had deposited in his hands. “You know… This is something Ai and Roboppi would definitely enjoy making.”

“Shall we invite them over today?”

“I see no reason not to.” A small smile graced Yusaku’s lips, and then he looked up at the sky again. “Slowly but surely, the snow will pile up even more and we can make all the snow bunnies we want.”

White flakes continued to drift down into the yard, sparkling like little suns. Ryoken watched Yusaku marvel at the snow, and felt gentle, wonderful feelings inside. But the air was still chilly and Yusaku had been out for far too long that he was starting to tremble. Taking off his coat, he slipped it around Yusaku’s shoulders. His hands lingered as he bent down to whisper into his ear. “Inside now.”

Yusaku shuddered at the sensation of his breath against his ear. He couldn’t have kept his cheeks from blazing even if he had tried. The intimate gesture warmed him far more than the coat did. He fought to keep his expression neutral, though his heartrate quickened. “Seems like you’re the one underestimating the cold,” he said, taking hold of Ryoken’s hand, while the other held the snow bunny. “Come on.”

“You’re taking the snow bunny with you? It’ll melt inside.”

“I’ll leave it on the window. Besides…” Yusaku hesitated, looking suddenly, adorably shy. “You made it for me,” he mumbled the words and pulled Ryoken along with him.

Their footsteps crunched in the snow as Yusaku led him back to the mansion. The hand that held his was cold. Ryoken knew that, but still he felt like he held something warm. As with the snow bunny, the snow around them will eventually melt, but the memories they created on that day will last a lifetime.


End file.
